Die Schlacht
by Djap
Summary: KEINE Voldiestory! Songfic über Harry, Sev, ein Bett und Subway to Sally. Was braucht man mehr?


DIE SCHLACHT

EINE HARRY POTTER SONGFICTION

AUTOR: Djap

PAIRING: Harry x Sev

RATING: PG13, schätze ich.

GENRE: Songfiction, Humor, Romance?

DISCLAIMER: Weder Harry Potter noch irgendetwas der Band Subway to Sally gehört mir, was mich allerdings nicht davon abhält, mir von beiden das ein oder andere auszuborgen. Ihr bekommt auch alles unversehrt zurück. Wer mir unterstellt es wäre überhaupt möglich, hiermit Geld zu verdienen, hat mit Sicherheit nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß mit der Story, auch wenn ich sonst eigentlich kein so großer Fan von Sngfics bin, musste das hier einfach sein.

WIDMUNG: Für alle, die Subway to Sally kennen: Ich liebe Erics Stimme einfach und aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen muss ich mir Snape immer in knappen, engen, schwarzen Lederklamotten singend auf einer Bühne vorstellen, wenn ich ihn höre – woran eine gewisse Elbin nicht ganz unschuldig ist.

KOMMIS: Ihr wisst, dass ihr wollt, nicht wahr?

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

DIE SCHLACHT

Harry lag nackt auf den Seidenlaken ihres gemeinsamen Ehebettes, als er dem Rauschen der Dusche im angrenzenden Raum lauschte. Er war verschwitzt, an einigen Stellen ausgesprochen klebrig, völlig erschöpft aber ausgesprochen zufrieden. Er hatte gerade eine der berauschendsten Liebesnächte seines bisherigen Lebens hinter sich gebracht, was wohl daran lag, dass gerade der Morgen ihres 5. Hochzeitstages begonnen hatte.

Bis vor fünf Minuten hatte er das auch noch sehr ausgiebig mit seinem Ehegatten gefeiert, jedoch mussten sie ihre Aktivitäten nun schließlich doch grummelnd und äußerst unwillig unterbrechen, da in etwa einer halben Stunde ihre Freunde erscheinen würden, um diesen Tag ebenfalls zu zelebrieren.

Harrys Gedanken schwirrten unruhig hin und her, durchforsteten alte Erinnerungen um das absolute Hochgefühl in seiner Brust zu vollenden.

Dann fiel ihm schließlich etwas ein, was das Ganze noch besser machen würde, etwas, was er nie müde wurde, zu hören.

Allein die Tatsache, dass DER Severus Snape – inzwischen natürlich sein geliebter Ehemann, aber trotzdem – sich damals DAZU freiwillig herabgelassen hatte, ihm DAS zu zeigen, war allein schon ein Wunder. Und was er damals erfahren hatte, war etwas, von dem er nie zu träumen gewagt hatte:

Es hatte doch tatsächlich mal eine Sache gegeben, in der sich Die Rumtreiber und ihre beiden Lieblingsopfer Lucius Malfoy und natürlich Severus Snape einig gewesen waren – und sich sogar gegenseitigen Respekt erübrigen konnten. Wer hätte das jemals gedacht?

Harry stand auf und ging hinüber zu der Schachtel mit den Musikzaubern drin. Das Kästchen mit den beige-braunen, unförmigen Kugeln darin, würden Muggel sicherlich für eine Dose mit Erdnüssen halten und hätten keine Ahnung, was sie zerstören würden, falls sie es aßen. (Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie an höllischen Bauchschmerzen leiden würden und wüssten nicht einmal wieso!)

Jedes Kügelchen konnte mit einer entsprechenden verzauberten Lupe entziffert und per Zauberspruch abgespielt werden. Manche beinhalteten ganze Konzerte, manche beinhalteten nur einzelne Aufnahmen, Lieder oder Lesungen, manche auch nur Aufnahmeproben. Dies war Severus' persönliches Archiv und es hatte lange gedauert, bis Harry dazu uneingeschränkten Zugang erhalten hatte.

Es war schon konfus: Rücken an Rücken konnten sie den dunklen Lord gemeinsam bekämpfen, wilde leidenschaftliche Liebesnächte miteinander verbringen aber es dauerte sehr lange, bis Severus ihn wirklich ganz in sein Leben gelassen hatte. Und das hier, war für die beiden ein weiterer, großer Schritt in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft gewesen.

Harry suchte eine ganz bestimmte heraus, ging zurück zum Bett, legte sie auf den Nachttisch und aktivierte sie mit seinem Zauberstab.

Dann verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln nach hinten an die Bettpfosten.

Die Kugel entfaltete ihre Magie und Stimmen erfüllten den Raum.

„Hrmhrmchrm!"

räusperte sich die Stimme Professor Flitwicks, dem Leiter des Hogwarts Chores.

„Also Leute, heute wollen wir endlich mal das nächste Stück aufnehmen, damit unsere Liedersammlung endlich verkauft werden kann! Sind alle da? Mister Potter, Mister Snape, Mister Black, Mister Lupin, Mister Malfoy… wo ist Mister Malfoy schon wieder?"

„Vermutlich auf seiner eigenen Schleimspur ausgerutscht!"

giggelte Sirius angriffslustig, woraufhin jemand unwillig mit der Zunge schnalzte. Harry kannte das Geräusch, dass MUSSTE sein Severus sein.

Doch bevor dieser etwas zu dem Angriff erwidern konnte, wurde Sirius von Remus ermahnt:

„Sirius, du hast es versprochen! Keinen Streit solange wir das hier aufnehmen. Du weißt, es ist für einen guten Zweck!"

„Jaja, ich weiß! Das Geld, das wir einnehmen kommt Hogwarts zu, für eine Sanierung des Astronomieturmes. Schon okay, Rem'."

Im Hintergrund konnte man das Klacken eines Türschlosses vernehmen und Lucius Malfoys Stimme klang hochnäsig nasal wie eh und je:

„Verzeihen sie meine Verspätung Professor, ich wurde aufgehalten von…"

„Schon gut, schon gut, Mister Malfoy. Sparen sie sich ihre Erklärung, wir sind spät dran und die Aufzeichnung läuft schon. Lasst uns nur endlich die Probeaufnahme hinter uns bringen, damit wir weiter an dem Lied arbeiten können, falls nötig." Unterbrach Flitwick den jungen Aristokraten.

Im Hintergrund erklang fünfstimmiges, zustimmendes Gemurmel, man konnte gehorsames Blätter rascheln hören und die Bewegung von Umhängen. Offenbar brachten sich alle mit ihren Noten in Position.

„Also", wieder ein lautstarkes Räuspern Flitwicks „das ist also die erste Probeaufnahme des fünften Liedes für die Liedersammlung der „Hogwarts Boys singen Subway to Sally" für einen guten Zweck. Es trägt den Titel „Die Schlacht". Und los, eins zwei drei vier… musica ludere!"

Unverkennbare Muggelmusik wurde im Hintergrund gespielt, mit einem drängenden, mitreißenden Rhythmus.

An der entsprechenden Stelle, als der erste der Jungs zu singen begann, setzte Harrys Herzschlag samt Atmung jedes Mal einen Moment lang aus: Es war sein Vater, der die erste Strophe singen durfte:

Manchmal muss man, um zu siegen,

alle Wälle überrennen;

alle Mauern muss man schleifen,

alle Türme niederbrennen.

Wenn man Harry fragte, der das Lied inzwischen in und auswendig kannte, hätte Flitwick für seinen Vater keine bessere Strophe auswählen können. Zwar wusste dieser damals logischerweise noch nicht, was die Zukunft für seinen Vater bringen würde, aber dennoch passte es auch so zu dem, was Harry über seinen Vater wusste – er tat nichts halbherzig, entweder, man tat etwas richtig oder man ließ es gleich ganz bleiben.

Für Harry stand diese Strophe eindeutig für den aufopfernden Kampf seiner Eltern nur einige Jahre später, um das Leben ihres Sohnes zu beschützen. Doch schon wurde die zweite Strophe angestimmt: Von keinem geringerem als Harrys Paten Sirius:

Manchmal muss man, um zu siegen,

alle Gräben überspringen;

alle Tore müssen splittern,

Wächter muss man niederringen.

Auch hier, hatte das Leben seinen Paten in dieser Strophe eingeholt. Musste er nicht seine Wächter niederringen um zu entkommen? Was wäre, wenn er nie aus Askaban hätte fliehen können, was wenn er nie die Gräben der Lügen für Harry übersprungen hätte?

Das wusste niemand, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Leben ansonsten sicherlich ganz anders verlaufen wäre.

Schau die Feuer, hör die Trommeln

und ergib dich diese Nacht;

schau die Feuer hör die Trommeln

ich gewinne diese Schlacht!

Inzwischen wurde von allen fünf gemeinsam der Refrain angestimmt, etwas was Harry jedes Mal einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: Das es wirklich mal etwas geben würde, dass diese fünf gemeinsam auf die Beine stellen konnten und das auch noch so wunderbar war, so harmonisch.

Sirius uns Severus hatten beide unglaublich tiefe Stimmen, die sehr gut miteinander harmonierten (wer hätte das je gedacht?) sie sangen in Basstonlage. Lucius und James, hatten geringfügig höhere, dennoch nicht minder harmonierende Stimmlagen, sie sangen Tenor. Und der zartgliedrige, scheue Remus, hatte passend zu seiner sanften Seite, eine noch mal höhere Stimmlage, mit der er sogar Teile im Alt singen konnte.

Zusammen hörte es sich für Harrys Ohren (und den Verkaufszahlen der Aufnahme nach zu urteilen) einfach nur phantastisch an.

Nun war es an Remus' Reihe zu singen.

Manchmal muss man, um zu siegen,

keuche Unschuldsmine zeigen;

sich in wahrer Demut üben,

schüchtern sein und ganz bescheiden.

Wie wäre Harrys Leben wohl verlaufen, wenn Remus sich nicht zurückgehalten hätte? Was wäre, wenn er seiner Werwolfseite immer freien Lauf gelassen hätte? Nicht nur, dass sein Severus dann vielleicht den Zwischenfall bei der peitschenden Weide nie überlebt hätte.

War es nicht auch so, dass allein Remus eine Zeit lang Harrys ruhender Pol war, obwohl er stets von vielen so ungerecht behandelt worden war? Wie hätte Harry überleben sollen, als Sirius starb, wenn nicht durch die Kraft und Ruhe, die Remus ihm damals gegeben hatte?

Was, wenn er wirklich so gehandelt hätte, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte? Verletzt und einsam, um den einzigen Menschen beraubt, den er je aufrichtig geliebt hatte?

Aber das Lied war schon weitergelaufen, Lucius kam zum Zug.

Manchmal muss man, um zu siegen,

Freunde morden und verraten;

Man muss lügen und betrügen,

man muss säen böse Saaten

Auch Lucius hatte seinem Text alle Ehre gemacht. Er war es gewesen, der in absoluter Loyalität und gleichzeitiger Furcht vor dem dunklen Lord sogar seinen besten Freund als Verräter entlarvt und verraten hatte.

Dieser einzige Mensch, dem Severus sonst auch nur annähernd Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, hatte dieses so dermaßen schamlos ausgenutzt, dass es Severus nicht nur fast das Leben gekostet hätte.

Selbst, als Dumbledore und Harry ihn vor seinem Tod bewahrten, verlor er eine lange Zeit seinen Lebensmut. Seine Zeit als Spion war vorbei gewesen, sein Sold erfüllt und seine einstige Schuld zur Genüge bezahlt, sein letzter Vertrauter für immer verloren.

Doch dann:

Manchmal muss man, um zu siegen,

erst sich selbst im Kampf bezwingen;

seine Schwächen überwinden,

jeden Zweifel niederringen.

Severus sang dies mit seiner wundervollen rauen, tiefen Stimme und Harry wusste sehr genau, dass sie nicht nur zu Severus allein passte. Sie war sozusagen auch seine Strophe, die er mit Severus gemeinsam teilte. Mit keiner anderen konnte er sich so gut selbst identifizieren.

Hätten sie beide nicht einen gemeinsamen Weg gefunden, ihre Ängste und Zweifel zu besiegen, hätten sie nicht ihre Gefühle füreinander entdeckt und hätten sie nicht gleichzeitig ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit begraben, um neu anzufangen, dann hätten sie nie gewinnen können.

Nur weil er Severus hatte schützen wollen, war Harry im Stande gewesen Lord Voldemort zu töten.

Der Refrain erklang erneut, doch statt erneut die Harmonie der Stimmen zu genießen, rief dieser nun lediglich alte Erinnerungen an den letzten großen Kampf zurück. Harry seufzte traurig, als er den alten Schmerz spürte, den er wohl nie ganz überwinden würde. So viele waren gefallen, so viele unschuldig gestorben. Aber wie das Lied schon sagte, kein Kampf ohne Verluste.

Das Lied endete schließlich und Flitwick beendete das Treffen für diesen Tag. Er lobte alle für ihre guten Leistungen und verschwand mit Lucius redend schließlich nach draußen, weil er noch über dessen ständige Verspätungen sprechen wollte.

Remus und Sirius alberten etwas herum, schließlich hörte man Sirius rufen:

„Kommst du James?"

„Ja, ich komme gleich nach, ich muss noch die Noten wegräumen. Geht schon vor, okay?"

„Na gut!"

Sirius schien davon nicht begeistert, ganz offenbar, weil James nicht allein im Raum, sondern auch Severus noch zurückblieb.

„Schniefelus?"

Erklang schließlich fragend James' Stimme, nachdem man einiges an Blättergeraschel vernehmen konnte.

„Was willst du?"

schnarrte Severus abweisend.

„Ich… ich bin froh, dass du doch noch zugestimmt hast. Du bist zwar ein absolut eklig…"

„Komm auf den Punkt, Potter, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!"

knurrte Severus.

„Ich finde bloß, dass… dass du eine tolle Stimme hast. So, jetzt ist es raus! Lach ruhig!"

Aber es erklang kein Lachen – wäre auch untypisch gewesen für Severus.

Stattdessen:

„Ich… mag deine Stimme auch Potter!"

„Öh… hätte nie gedacht… na,ja, was soll's! Machs gut dann, schönen Abend noch!"

Eine Pause, dann.

„Gleichfalls!"

An dieser Stelle endete die Aufzeichnung und Harry konnte es wie immer nicht fassen. Es war Zufall, dass dieses letzte Gespräch noch aufgenommen worden war, aber es sprach für sich, fand Harry, dass Severus diese eine Probeaufzeichnung behalten hatte.

Harry kuschelte sich gerade wieder in die Laken, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Er schaute sich um und erstarrte, als er seinen Ehemann im Türrahmen erblickte. Obwohl er eigentlich nichts Unrechtes angestellt hatte, fühlte er sich trotzdem irgendwie ertappt und lief knallrot an.

Severus schnalzte mit Genugtuung darüber, dass er diese Macht noch immer über seinen ehemaligen Schüler hatte. Dann krabbelte er ebenfalls nackt aber viel sauberer als Harry zurück aufs Bett und schenkte Harry ein breites Grinsen:

„Von der Aufzeichnung kannst du wirklich nicht genug bekommen, nicht wahr? Dabei gibt es viel schönere Lieder auf der Sammlung…"

„Du weißt genau, warum ich dieses hier so liebe, Severus und… warum ich dich liebe."

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das."

„Und?" Ungeduldig, empört.

„Und was?" Scheinheilig.

„Severus!" geschnaubt.

„Und… ich liebe dich natürlich auch, du elender Sturkopf!"

Bevor die beiden in einen Kuss sinken konnten, klingelte es an der Haustür. Dennoch beschlossen sie just in diesem Augenblick, dass sie im Grunde gerade jetzt überhaupt keine Lust auf Besuch hatten und viel lieber zusammen feiern wollten.

Also ignorierten sie Klingeln und Klopfen ihrer Beinahe-Gäste und wendeten sich viel aufregenderen Dingen zu.

Endless End


End file.
